


The Vampire Among the Avengers.

by firstordermyorder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder
Summary: Caroline is a vampire and she was turn in 1865. She joins the Avengers because of her powers that she has. She wants to know that she is not a monster and can actually help people. Join her as she discovers herself and maybe just maybe she will have a love interest in her life.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Decided to post this story that I finished back in 2016 on here because I think you all will like it.

Today I'm meeting all the Avengers and I'm pretty nervous. I mean I'm a vampire who has powers and I'm meeting them. I'm walking to director Nick Fury office to meet him there. I knocked lightly on the glass door and he motioned for me to come in.

"Hell Caroline I hope the flight here was well?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it's wasn't that bad." I said with a smile.

"Are you ready to meet the Avengers?" He asked and I nodded and followed him out of his office. We walked in silence and walked to an other office area.

"Wait out here and when I say your name come in." He said and I nodded again.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice." He said

"Yeah so why are we here?" Someone asked

"Well I would like you to meet and new member of the the team." He said and I took a deep breath.

"This is Caroline." He said and I walked in.

"She is a vampire and she has powers that control the elements fire, water, air, and earth." He said and looked at everyone in the room. There are five boys and a girl.

"Caroline this is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America." He said pointing to a man who is really well built.

"Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk." He said pointing to a man has bushy hair and cute glasses.

"This is Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye." He said pointing to a man wearing all black and built too.

"These two are Thor the God of Thunder and Loki the God Mischief and Lies." He said pointing to two men one with blonde hair and big muscles and one with raven black hair and piercing green eyes. The God of Mischief and Lies is pretty cute.

"Then there is Tony Stark also known as Iron Man." He said pointing to a man who had a smirk on his face and I just roll my eyes.

"And finally there is Natasha also known as Black Widow." He said pointing to a girl with short red hair.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"I will leave you guys to get to know Caroline better." Fury said and left.

"Sit between Loki and Clint." Steve said and I sat down in between them.

"So Caroline how long have you been a vampire?" Bruce asked

"Since 1865 and I discovered my powers five years later." I said

"That's so cool." He said

"What are hobbies?" Clint asked

"I love reading, singing, dancing, and kickboxing." I said

"Why did you join the Avengers?" Thor asked.

"Because I wanted to prove to myself that I'm not a monster and that I can use my powers for good." I said

"How old were you when you became a vampire?" Natasha asked

"19 years old and I was born in 1846." I said.

"I can tell you how I was turned." I said and they all nodded.

"Lest go back to 1865 2 months after the civil war ended." I began 

*****Flashback*****

I was walking with my friends and all of them were drunk but I wasn't. So after I dropped off all of my friends. I was heading home when I felt someone was following me. I turned my head and saw no one but when I turned around he was there.

"Who was there?" Loki asked

"The person who turned me." I said

"Hey pretty lady you shouldn't be out here alone." He said

"I'm fine thank you and if you can excuse me." I said and started walking again. When I past an alley he took my arm and pinned me up against a wall. I started to cry because I was so scared.

"You better shut the hell up because this is going to be over soon." He said and that's when he bit me. It was the most terrible pain that I have ever experienced. Once it ended I was on the run and I was on the run.

*****End of flashback******

"I was on the run until 2000 and I've been here ever since." I said

"I'm so sorry." Natasha said

"It's ok." I said

"So how old are you now?" Steve said

"169 years old." I said

"Can you show us your powers?" Tony asked

"Yeah but let's do it somewhere else like the living room?" I said and they nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Thor said and I followed them into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to the living room and the avengers all sat on the couches.

"Ok so what power do you want to see first?" I asked

"Control fire please?" Tony said and I nodded. I made a fire ball in my hand and made the fire into a horse. I looked around and they were really shocked. I turned the fire into a ball again and clenched my fist and the fire was gone.

"Ok so what element do you want me to do next?" I asked

"Control water." Steve said and I nodded. I looked around for a glass of water and found one on a table. I put my hand out and made he water come out of the glass. I really concentrated and made the water follow me to where they all were. I made the water freezes in mid air and turned it into ice. I turned it back to water and made the water go back to the glass. I turned around and all of their faces dropped.

"What next?" I asked

"Air?" Thor said

"Ok but hold onto something it's going to be like a wind tunnel in here." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it. Then I held out my hand and wind came in really strong. I turned my hand so that the wind can go back. When I turned around I laughed because all of their hair was messed up.

"And last but not least earth." I said with a smirk. I looked around and got an idea in my head.

"Tonight lets go to the park and I'll show you what I can do." I said and they all nodded.

"Hey Caroline want to go shopping?" Natasha asked

"Yes! I would love to Natasha." I said

"Call me Nat." She said

"Ok Nat." I said

"Any of you boys want to come?" I asked and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you serious we don't shop." Bruce said and all the boys nodded. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go." Nat said and I followed her. When we got to the mall we headed to Rue 21. While we were looking at the clothes I got the most amazing idea.

"Hey I have an idea and I think you'll like it." I said

"Ok so what is it?" She asked

"Why don't we get an outfit that is really cute and we show it to the boys when we get back?" I said and she smirked.

"Let's do it." She said and we started looking. About an hour later we finally found out outfits. We changed into them after we paid and started walking back to Stark Tower. When we got there we found all the boys sitting right where we left them.

"You ready Nat?" I asked

"Yeah are you?" She asked once we got off the elevator and I nodded. We walked in and all the boys looked at us.  
Loki, Bruce, and Thor look all flustered while Clint, Steve, and Tony all have smirks on their faces.

"Hello boys like what you see?" I asked

"Yes ma'am." Steve said

"Me likely." Tony said with a smirk

"You two look beautiful." Clint said

"What do the only Norse gods in the room think." Natasha said

"Well I think that Caroline looks sexy." Loki said

"Well I think Natasha looks good." Thor said

"What do you think Bruce?" I asked

"Well the other guy likes what Caroline is wearing and I like what Nat is wearing." He said

"Very interesting." Nat said

"Yes very." I said

"Let's do put the rest of our clothes away." Nat said while walking away.

"Right behind you." I said while running to catch up to her. We out our clothes away in our rooms and went back to where the boys were. The boys were watching tv when we walked in.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked

"The season finale of Gotham." Clint said and I got really excited.

"I love this show." I said and took a seat next to Loki. We watched the episode and at the end I was shocked of how Ed snapped and how Bruce Wanye found out what his dad was hiding.

"Best season finale ever." I said

"I know right." Clint said

"Who's your favorite characters?" Tony asked

"Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma." I said

"Mine too." He said and I smiled.

"So we're waiting for the sun to set?" Steve asked

"Yes because I don't want anyone being freaked out by seeing my powers." I said

"I see." Loki said


	3. Chapter 3

We are all going to the park to show my earth element power. We walked into a clearing and I made sure that no one was around. I made the Avengers stand In a group and I stood in front of them. I put both of my hands out and lift the ground to make a mountain and then I lifted myself to where they were. Then I lifted a section of ground to make a bridge. I walked across it and stood in front of them. I lift my hands and made what I standing on go down and also the bridge. Then I started to squat down to bring it down. I turned around and they all looked so shocked.

"Cool right?" I asked 

"Yeah that was awesome." Tony said

"I had a feeling you would like it." I said

"Let's go back because it's getting pretty late." Tony said

"Yeah it's almost midnight." Nat said. We walked back to Stark Tower in silence. We all got into the elevator and then my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello Caroline." A mans voice said

"Who is this?" I asked

"An old friend." He said and that's when I realized that it was my best friend.

"Hey Zack what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much what are you up to?" He asked

"Oh nothing in just hanging with a bunch of new friends." I said

"You don't happen to be in Stark Tower?" He said and my smile dropped.

"How do you know that I'm here?" I asked

"You'll see when you get off the elevator." He said and hung up.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Steve asked

"Nothing." I said

"It wasn't nothing because your smile dropped now tell us." Bruce said and stopped he elevator.

"One of my old friends found out that I'm here and he's also here." I said

"How did you find you here?" Loki asked

"I don't know how he found me but he's here for a reason and I'm going to fine out when we get off this elevator." I said and started the elevator again. When the doors opened I saw Zack with a big smile on his face.

"Hello again." He said

"Hi." I said

"Come here." He said and I hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in so long." I said

"Yeah it's been like 100 years." He said

"Yeah it's been that long." I said

"And who are all these people?" He asked

"Oh sorry Zack this is Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor, Loki, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, and Natasha." I said pointing to all of them.

"Nice to meet you all." He said

"So why are you really here." I asked

"Well I was wondering if you would like to leave with me?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"I want you to come with me and we can explore the world." He said

"I don't know what to say." I said

"Don't say anything. I'll give you a weeks time and tell me your choice." He said and I nodded

"I'm in the hotel across the street room 215. I'll see you in a week bye Caroline." He said and got into the elevator.

"Your not going to go with him?" Loki asked

"I don't know yet." I said

"You better not." Thor said

"I'm going to my room see you guys tomorrow." I said and walked to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a knock at the door and its 2 am. I opened the door and saw Loki standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Yeah of course." I said and he sat on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine I guess." I said

"Are you going to leave with him?" He asked

"I don't know." I said

"How did you even know him?" He asked

"Well after I was turned I was on the run for 15 years. Then I met him and we dated for 6 months but we broke up because it wasn't working out." I said

"Explain to me what happened." He said and I nodded.

After we broke up I was leaving the town that he was living in.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked

"I have to go. I need to get away and find what I'm supposed to do with my life." I said

"You could do that here. I don't want you to leave." He said

"We will see each other again." I said and I was on the run again.

"I will find you." He said 

"So that's what happened and I haven't seen him since." I said and he just looked at me not saying a word.

"But look I have something to show you ." I said and got the box from under my bed.

"What does this thing contain?" He asked

"All of my stuff from my old life. Before I became a vampire." I said. I looked through all my stuff and saw the locket that my mother gave me. I smiled at it.

"Why are you looking at the necklace?" He asked

"It's the locket my mother gave me when I was 18." I said

"Do you want me to put it on?" He asked and I nodded. I moved my hair out of the way and he put it on me. My music was still playing and a slow song came on.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked and I nodded. We danced to the song and I felt safe in his arms.

3rd person's POV

Little did Caroline and Loki know was that Thor and Natasha were watching them.

"They love each other they just don't know it yet." Nat said

"Yes they do maybe Loki does have a heart after all." Thor said and Nat nodded.

"Let's give them some privacy but before we do that." Nat said and snapped a picture and showed it to Thor.

"Wait until the rest see this." Thor said


	5. Chapter 5

Thor's POV

"Guys I have a picture to show you." Lady Natasha said

"What is this picture now?" Tony asked

"Oh your going to like this one." I said

"What is the picture anyway?" Steve asked

"Loki and Caroline slow dancing last night." Lady Natasha said

"Oooo I can't wait to see it." Tony said. He grabbed the phone and his face dropped.

"No way." He said and then Steve grabbed the phone.

"This is something alright." He said and then Bruce grabbed the phone.

"He better not hurt here." He said and we all looked at him funny.

"Why?" Lady Natasha asked

"Because I care about her that's all." He said

"No way you like here don't you?" Steve asked and Bruce nodded. Clint grabbed the phone and looked at the picture.

"Well you better get on that Bruce." He said

"Why?" Bruce asked

"Because this picture looks like they are getting a little to cozy for each other." Clint said and Bruce ran out of the room.

Caroline's POV

I heard knocking at my door well more like banging on my door. I opened the door and saw that Bruce was standing there.

"Hey Bruce what's up?" I asked

"Nothing I just wanted to check on you." He said and I smiled.

"I'm great thanks." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"So how are you?" I asked

"I'm good." He said

"Do you want to watch Doctor Who with me?" I asked

"Sure I've never watched Doctor Who before." He said and I was shocked.

"You have never watched Doctor Who?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well it's a good thing that you are watching it now." I said

"What series are you up to?" He asked

"Series 6 episode 3." I said

"New or classic one?" He asked

"New." I said

"Ok let's get to watching." I said. We watched two episodes before Bruce was needed by Tony. I decided to stop watching and read a book.

Bruce's POV

I left Caroline's room in a huff. I walked to the lab and I glared at Tony and he just smiled.

"You knew that I was with Caroline so why do you need me?" I asked

"Because I need to tell you what Loki said when we asked him." He said

"Ok so what happened?" I asked

"Well..." He said

Two hours earlier   
Tony's POV

After Bruce left Loki came in a few seconds later.

"Where is Bruce going?" He asked

"To talk to Caroline." I said

"Oh I see." Loki said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"So Loki what's going on with you and Caroline?" Natasha asked

"What makes you think that there is something going?" He asked

"Because Thor and I saw you slow dance with her last night and we have the picture to prove it so there is no use in denying it." She said

"Well there is nothing going on between me and her." He said and walked out.

"Well that was easy." I said

Present time   
Bruce's POV again

"So that's what happened?" I asked

"Yeah." He said and I nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the POV's kept changing in this chapter. I hope you like this story so far and I'm having a fun time writing it too. So what do you guys think of the sort-of love triangle? Tell me in the comments


	6. Chapter 6

It's the middle of the night when I heard my name being called but in a whisper. Caroline...Caroline....Caroline. I put my book down and followed the noise.   
Caroline.....Caroline....Carol. I heard a door slam and continued into the living room. When I was in the middle of he room an apparition appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm your mother." She said

"Mom." I said and she nodded.

"I've missed you and dad so much." I said

"We have missed you too sweetie." She said

"I don't have a lot of time but I wanted to tell you something." She said

"Ok what is it?" I asked

"Don't leave with Zack. He is going to hurt you when you leave with him." She said

"How is he going to hurt me mom?" I asked

"He's going to do bad things to you. Like torture you and brainwash you into someone your not." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you for the warning mom." I said

"Someone is coming I have to go." She said

"Yeah I can hear them too. Bye mom and tell dad that I love him and miss him." I said

"Ok sweetie bye and this won't be the last time that we talk. Until next time take care of yourself my daughter." She said and I nodded and she was gone. When I turned around I saw Bruce in the door way.

"Hey who were you talking to?" He asked

"No one goodnight." I said and kissed his cheek. I walked into my room and continues reading my book.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock at my door. I closed my book and opened the door to see Tony standing there.

"Hey Tony what's up?" I asked

"Me and the Avengers are going to a bar tonight in town want to come?" He asked

"Sure." I said

"Ok good we are leaving at 9 o'clock so be ready by then." He said and I nodded. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock so I decided to start to get ready. I washed my hair and brushed my teeth again. I dryer my hair and curled it. Then I put on my outfit. I unplugged my phone from my charger and went to the living room. Steve came a few minutes later.

"Hey Caroline you look nice." He said

"Hey Steve you don't look bad yourself." I said. Everyone else came in and we went to the bar. We took our seats and saw that there was a band on a stage and an idea popped into my head.

"Hey band guys I have an idea." I said and they nodded.

"So here's the plan." I said

2 hour later

"Please give it up for Caroline and she is going to sing us a song." The lead guitarist said and I walked up to the stage. All of the Avengers had their eyes on me.

"Hey everyone how are ya'll doing tonight?" I asked and everyone cheered.

"Ok so I'm going to sing Bang dem sticks by Meghan trainer." I said and everyone cheered.

I love it when it's loud   
I love it when it's big   
You can feel it in the crowd come on,  
Bang dem sticks   
I said I love when it's loud   
I love it when it's big   
'Cause you can feel it in the crowd   
Come on, Bang dem sticks

The dumb drummer,  
Sicker than the swans flu   
Don't really need medication   
He got a tissue, uh  
And when he bang bangs don't need to   
boogie but,   
He might be sweeter than, than my favorite cookie  
When he plays, uh, he got a hold on me   
In a race yeah he's got that winnin streak, uh   
And ain't nobody got a drummer like mine   
He can bang dem sticks he can throw dem high ha,

I got a thing for drummers  
How the beat shakes up my heart   
I got a thing for drummers   
So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks   
I got a thing for drummers   
How the beat shakes up my heart   
So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang den sticks

I love when it's big   
I love when it's loud   
You can feel it in the crowd  
Come on, bang dem sticks   
I said I love when it's loud   
I love it when it's loud   
'Cause you can feel it in the crowd   
Come on, bang dem sticks

I don't think their ready, it's ok

Triplet triplet, all that shit   
He's looking so good banging all dem sticks   
He could do a paradiddle   
With a little bit of samba   
And all the girls scream "I want your drummers numba!"   
But wait a minute? what the fuck is going on?   
Your here to see MTrain   
Because you love my songs   
But there he go with the double stroke   
And I ain't talking dirty I ain't making no jokes nu uh nu uh   
And he could play all night whatever get you girls hype whatever gets you high.  
'Cause ain't nobody got a drummer like mine,   
He can bang dem sticks   
He can throw dem high come on!

I got a thing for drummers   
How the beat shakes up my heart   
I got a thing for drummers  
So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks   
I got a thing for drummers   
How the beat shakes up my heart   
I got a thing for drummers   
So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks

I love it when it's loud   
I love it when it's big   
You can feel it in the crown   
Come on, bang dem sticks   
I said I love it when's it's loud   
I love it when it's big   
'Cause you can feel it in the crowd   
Come on, bang dem sticks

Come on bang dem sticks   
So, baby, show off dem tricks and bang dem sticks   
Come on and bang dem sticks   
Till everybody get the drummer

After I finished the song everyone cheered and I laughed and got off the stage.

"Let's give it up for Caroline." The lead guitarist said and everyone went crazy.

"You were amazing." Nat said

"Thanks." I said

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Bruce said

"Yeah you were amazing." Loki said and then they gave each other a glare.

"So Lady Caroline you should sing more often." Thor said

"Thanks Thor." I said

"We should head back." Clint said and we nodded. We got out of the bar and started walking.

"Hey Steve can you give me a piggyback ride?" I asked

"Sure hop on." He said and I got on his back. We got to Stark Tower about ten minutes later. I got off Steve's back and started to head to my room.

"Thanks for the piggyback ride Steve." I yelled

"Your welcome." He yelled back


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week went by to fast. Now Zack is coming over to hear my decision. All of the avengers are sitting in the living room waiting for Zack with me. I was really nervous and I was walking back and forth.

"Stop doing that it's giving me a headache." Tony said

"Sorry." I mumbled and sat down. I heard him go into the elevator down stairs.

"He's here I can hear him." I said and they nodded. He walked into the room two minutes later.

"Hello Caroline and the Avengers." He said

"I'm have made my decision." I said

"And?" He asked

"I'm staying here with them." I said

"Why?" He said getting angry.

"Because they are my family and I can't leave them." I said

"But most of them are going to be dead in a few decades what are you going to do then?" He asked

"I'll cross that road when I get there." I said

"Fine then stay with these pathetic humans." He said

"HEY!" I yelled and he turned around

"They are not pathetic. They actually save the world from bad people and they protect each other and other people. So don't you dare say that there pathetic because they are the nicest people I have ever met. So I suggest you get yourself out of here before I make you." I said

"Fine then but once their all dead don't come crying to me." He said and left. I turned around and all the avengers were smiling at me.

"That. Was. Amazing." Nat said

"Thanks." I said. I felt moms presence so I excused myself. I went to my room and closed the door and locked it.

"Hey momma." I said with a smile

"Hey baby girl I'm so proud of you." She said

"Thank you how's dad?" I asked

"He's good he's actually here can you feel his presence?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hey dad." I said

"Hey how's my daughter doing?" He asked

"I'm doing good I joined the Avengers and using my powers that I have for good." I said

"That's good sweetheart." He said

"So how's the afterlife?" I asked

"It's ok I mean we are all with the people we love." Mom said and I smiled. I heard a knock at my door.

"Caroline who are you talking to?" I realized that it was Bruce.

"No one I'm just talking to myself." I said

"Really because I could have sworn you were talking to someone." He said

"I have to go bye mom bye dad." I said

"Hey honey." They said and left. I ran to my door and unlocked it. I pulled Bruce by the collar locked he door behind me.

"How much did got hear?" I asked

"All of it." He said

"Ok here's the thing that was the ghosts of my mom and dad." I said and he was shocked

"Yes I can see and communicate with them." I said

"Cool." He said

"You can't tell anyone ok." I said

"I won't tell anyone." He said and left my room.


	9. Chapter 9

It's July 4 which is my favorite holiday. All of us are going to have a BBQ with everyone. I'm really excited because I can get to wear my American flag bikini. Nat and I are changing into our bikinis and none of the boys know that they are going to see us.

"Ready to shock the boys Nat?" I asked

"I was born ready for this." She said and I laughed.

"Let's go and surprise them." I said and we walked out to where the party was. When we were outside all the guys looked at us with their eyes widened and mouths dropped. Me and Nat laughed at this.

"You guys are acting like you haven't seen a vampire in a bikini before." I said

"Well it's usually doesn't happen." Tony said with a smirk and walking closer to me. He circled around me and I just laughed.

"Like what you see?" I asked and he nodded

"Very much." He said

"Well to bad because you can't have me." I said

"Then who can have you?" He asked

"No one." I said and Nat laughed.

"Come on let's go in the pool already." She said and I nodded. We got in the pool and just swam around.

"So Nat are the boys staring at us because I'm pretty sure I can feel five sets of eyes looking at the back of my head." I said loud enough for them to hear

"Yeah they are. Men." She said and I laughed

"I know sometimes men can be so immature and annoying." I said and I turned around and saw them still looking at me.

"Hey you might want to stop." I said

"And whys that?" Steve asked

"Because I can kick you where the sun doesn't shine." I said with a smirk and they all looked away.

"Nice." Nat said

"Thanks Nat." I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and saw Bruce.

"Oh hey Bruce what's up?" I asked

"Your phone is ringing." He said and handed me my phone.

"Thanks Bruce." I said and picked up the called.

"Hello." I said

"Hello Caroline remember me?" He asked

"Oh hey Peter Parker what's up?" I asked

"Well I wanted to know if you want to hang out today?" He asked

"I'm at Star Tower right now but I'm pretty sure Tony won't mine you coming over let me ask him." I said

"Hey Tony." I shouted

"Yeah Caroline." He said

"Can my friend come over and hang out with us?" I asked

"Yeah who is this friend of yours?" He asked

"His name is Peter Parker I went to high school with him." I said

"Sure he can come over." He said

"Thanks Tony." I said and told Peter.

"Yeah come on over." I said

"Sweet see you then." He said and hung up.

"So your friend is coming over?" Nat asked

"Yeah we have been friends since junior year." I said

"Does he know?" She asked

"Yeah he does he found out the summer of senior year." I said

"Do you like him?" She asked

"Yeah I have had feelings for him since that summer." I said

"Do you know if he likes you back?" She asked

"I don't know he doesn't look like he likes me like that." I said

"Maybe you'll find out soon." She said

"Maybe." I said

"You must be Peter Parker." I heard Tony said

"Yeah is Caroline here?" He asked

"Yeah she's right in the pool." Tony said I turned around and saw Peter.

"Peter!!"I shouted and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey did you miss me?" He asked and I nodded

"Well that's good because I missed you too." He said and I smiled. I looked into his eyes and I new that he was the one. He was my mate.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." I said and I took his hand.

"Peter this is Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor, Loki, Steve Rogers, and you already met Tony Stark. Everyone this is Peter Parker." I said

"Why are Loki and Bruce giving me a death stare?" He asked and I groaned

"Sorry about them." I said and dragged him to meet Nat.

"Peter this is Natasha. Natasha this is Peter Parker." I said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Peter." She said

"Like wise." He said

"Why don't you come in the pool with us?" She asked

"I would but I don't have swim trunks." He said

"Hey Peter you can borrow a pair of mine." Tony said

"Thank you Mr. Stark." He said

"Please call me Tony." Tony said and they left.

"Oh my god he's hot." Nat said and I laughed.

"I know and guess what he's my mate!" I said

"Wait what does that mean?" She asked

"It means that we are meant to be together forever." I said

"I'm so happy for you." She said

"Thanks Nat." I said and waited for Peter to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked

"I don't know I don't want to freak him out." I said

"Trust me you'll be fine. Here he comes  
now." She said and I turned around.

"Wow Peter you look good." I said

"Thanks Caroline you don't look so bad yourself." He said and came into the pool.

"Hey Caroline." Steve said

"Yes." I said

"We were wondering if you could sing for us tonight before the fireworks start?" He asked

"Sure what time is it?" I asked

"3 o'clock." He said

"Ok tell me when it's 6 o'clock." I said

"Why?" He asked

"So I can sing for you guys." I said

"Caroline can I talk to you for a second over there." Peter said pointing to the ledge.

"Sure." I said and got out with Peter following.

"So what's up?" I asked

"Listen I know that may seem out of nowhere but I love you Caroline. I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I didn't realize that until a few weeks ago and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled.

"I would love to be your girlfriend and I just found out today that your my mate." I said

"Really what does that mean?" He asked

"It means that we are meant to be together forever." I said

"This is amazing. I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said and we kissed. We pulled apart and both smiled.

"Caroline and Peter siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Nat sang

"Shut up." I said while laughing.

"Let's go back into the pool." I said and he nodded. When I was about to go into the pool Peter pushed me in.

"PETER PARKER!" I yelled and laughed. He screamed and jumped in. Nat, Peter, and I were all laughing and the rest of guys looked at us like we were crazy.

"Caroline come here for a sec." Nat said

"Ok." I said and swam over to her.

"Are you and Peter dating now?" She asked and I nodded. She screamed and I laughed.

"Why are you guys screaming and laughing??" Loki asked. I looked at Nat and she nodded then I looked at Peter and he nodded.

"I'll show you why." I said and swam over to Peter and he knew what I was doing.

"Watch closely boys." I said and kissed Peter well it got more heated but Nat cleared her throat. I nodded to her in saying thanks. I took Peter's hand and  
looked at them.

"You two are dating?" Bruce asked

"Yes." I said

"You two are dating!" Loki said louder

"Yes." I said. Next thing I knew Loki and Bruce were coming after us. I started getting scared but Thor was holding Loki back and Steve and Tony was holding Bruce back too.

"Peter, Caroline run." Clint said

"Run." He shouted. Peter and I got out of the pool as fast as we could. I ran to my room with Peter hot on my heels. Once we were in my room I locked the door and I was shaking.

"Caroline you're shaking." He said and I nodded. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I heard a bang at my door, I jumped and screamed. Peter and I were holding the door shut.

"Caroline, Peter it's me Clint." He said and I unlocked he door. I pushed him inside and locked the door again.

"Ok what's happening out there?" Peter asked

"Well Bruce almost Hulked out and Loki almost escaped Thor's grasp but Fury shot them with darts that make them pass out for two hours." He said

"Caroline your paler then usual." He said. I was too shocked to speak. I felt Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Caroline its over now no one can hurt you now." He said

"Thanks Peter." I said

"Your welcome." He said

"Now let's go back out there because Thor, Steve, and Natasha are wondering where you guys went." Clint said and we nodded.

"Is this my fault?" I asked and they both stopped.

"No it's not." Clint said

"Yeah there's no way that you would have known that they would have reacted the way that they did." Peter said. He grabbed my hand and lifted my chin up.

"Look at me this is not your fault." He said and I nodded. When we got outside all I saw was Loki and Bruce on the floor passed out.

"Caroline the rest of us are happy for you and these two idiots will get over it." Tony said

"Thanks Tony." I said with a smile.

"So what do we do know?" Peter asked

"We wait for them to wake up." Fury said and I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been an hour since Loki and Bruce were knocked out. I keep on pacing because I'm so nervous and worried. What if they hate me forever and never forgive me?

"Caroline please sit down your making me nervous." Peter said

"Sorry." I said and sat on a chair next to him. He took my hand and rubbed his thumb up and down my hand calming me down. I put my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe that this happened." I said

"I know I can't believe it either." Peter said

"Why did they react the way they did?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious. They both liked you." He said

"That explains a lot." I said

"I'm just happy that we're together." He said

"I am too." I said and kissed his cheek.

"They should be waking up soon." Fury said

"So what are we going to do when they wake up?" Steve asked

"We're just going to talk to them is all." Fury said. I heard both of them groan. That means that their waking up.

"Ah your up." Fury said

"What happened?" Bruce asked

"You almost Hulked out because you got mad at the fact that Caroline is dating someone else." Fury said

"Oh yeah right." Loki said

"Look we're sorry we didn't mean to freak out like we did." Loki said

"Did I hear correctly? Did Loki just apologize?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes I did." He said

"I forgive you." Peter said

"Me too as long as that doesn't happen again." I said and they nodded.

"Well I'm going to get changed out of my bikini because I'm getting a little cold." I said and walked to my room. I changed into my outfit and walked back out to the party. I walked next to Peter and he put his arm around me.

"You know you two are so cute together." Nat said

"Thanks Nat." I said. I saw my parents in front of me next to Nat and Bruce. I smiled knowing that their there. But I sense another presence here. He had black glasses on and grey hair.

"That's Peters Uncle Ben. He was killed by a mugger." My mom said and I gave her a weak smile.

"Tell Peter that I love him." Uncle Ben said and I nodded. We had cheese burgers and hot dogs for dinner. I just grabbed my glass from my room and opened up my mini fridge. I pored animal blood int my glass and closed my fridge again. I went back outside and sat next to Peter.

"What's in the glass?" He asked

"Animal blood it's my dinner." I said and he nodded.

"Wait you don't drink human blood?" He asked

"No i tried it once and I hated it so I drink animal blood now." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"So Caroline are you going to sing today?" Steve asked

"Not today." I said and he nodded.

"So who thinks that they can lift up my hammer?" Thor asked

"I think I can." Tony said. He tried to pick it up but it wouldn't bugged.

"Come on Steve you try." I said

"Ok." He said. He tried to pick it up too and it moved ever so slightly. I smiling like an idiot when Thor's face fell a little bit.

"Why don't you try Caroline." Peter said and I nodded. I tried to pick it up and I was laughing.

"Oh look at me I'm Thor. I am the rightful king of Asgard." I said while laughing. But everyone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"What?" I asked

"Caroline look at what your holding." Peter said and I gasped. I dropped the hammer and ran out of the room. I was half way down the hallway when Thor appeared in front of me. I turned around to run the other way but Peter was in front of me.

"Caroline I'm not going to hurt you but I want to know why you could lift my  
hammer?" Thor asked

"I don't know." I said and started to have a panic attack.

Peter' POV

"What's happening?" Thor said

"She having a panic attack." I said and sat down next to her. I pulled her into my lap and she was still breathing heavily.

"Hey Caroline look at me." I said but she wouldn't look at me. Ok that won't work. Then I got an idea.

"It's ok Caroline you did nothing wrong." I whispered.

"Try and calm down." I whispered again and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and was hugging me. She started to calm down but was still breathing a little bit heavily.

"Oh my god what happened?" I heard Natasha say

"She's having a panic attack Natasha." I said

"Is she going to be ok?" She asked

"Yeah she's calming down now." I said and she nodded. I can hear that Caroline's breathing is going back to normal now. When she was calm again she looked at me with these sad eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Are going to start talking soon?" I asked and she shook her head and I nodded.

"Caroline I'm sorry for scaring you." Thor said and she hugged him.

"She's letting you know that it's ok." Natasha said and he nodded.

"Natasha, Thor can you explain the others what happened. Just give me and Caroline a few minutes." I said and they nodded. Once they were gone I turned to Caroline again. I walked over go her and hugged her. We hugged each other for a good five minutes and when we pulled apart I kissed her and she kissed back.

"You look so beautiful." I whispered and she giggled.

"I also love your laugh." I said and she smiled.

"Let's go back out there." I said and she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline's POV

When we got outside everyone was looking at us. I just kept on looking down not daring looking into the eyes of my friends. Their probably mad at me. I walked with Peter to the balcony and he lifted my chin up.

"Hey its ok no one is mad with you. Please don't be sad because if your sad then I'm sad." He said and I smiled and he smiled.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." He said

"Thanks for helping me calm down back there." I said

"Anytime." He said

"Caroline!" Nat yelled and I ran to her.

"What's up?" I asked

"How are you? I saw what happened back there." She said

"I'm fine I just started to panic because I thought that I was in trouble by Thor." I said

"Well I'm glad your ok." She said

"Thanks Nat your the best." I said

"Hey why don't we go shopping tomorrow. To get your mind off of things." She said and I nodded.

"I think I'm going to need that." I said and we laughed.

"Well the fireworks are about to start so come and sit with me." She said

"Sure." I said.

"That's not fair that she can lift the hammer and I can't." I heard Tony wine.

"Hey quick wining and man up Stark." I snapped.

"That's my girl." Peter said and kissed me and I heard Tony moan.

"Hey you two get a room." He snapped and I laughed.

"Peter go and sit next to Bruce because I need to sit with Nat." I said and he sighed.

"Fine I just thought that I could sit next to the love of my life for the first time and watch the fireworks but no I guess not." He said and I sighed.

"Move down Nat that way Peter can sit next to me." I said

"It's a good thing that I like you." She said and I laughed

"Thanks Nat." I said.

"Your welcome." She said and we watched the fireworks.

"The fire works are so pretty." I said

"But not as pretty as you." Peter said and I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Today Nat and I are going shopping to get my mind off of what happened last night. Now that I think about it a lot happened last night. Peter and I starting dating, Loki and Bruce flipped out on us and tried to hurt us, then I found out that I can lift Thor's hammer, then I had a panic attack and Peter calmed me down, and finally we watched fireworks. I am getting ready in my room and Peter is talking to all the guys. I am wearing a 'Keep Calm and be a Whovian' t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I walked to where the guys were to meet Nat.

"You ready?" She asked

"Yes I am." I said

"Hey Caroline." Peter said and walked over to me.

"Have fun and be safe. Call me if you need me to come and get you guys." He said

"We'll be fine Peter but thanks anyway." Nat said

"Yeah I'll see you later." I said and kissed him.

"Come on Caroline we won't be that long." She said and I nodded. We walked to the mall and walked into Forever 21. We tried in dresses, shoes, shorts, and shirts but couldn't find anything so we went to Rue 21 next. There I bought a shirt that says London on it. We went to Hot Topic and I got the 11th doctors sonic screwdriver, Rivers screwdriver, a TARDIS wallet and matching bag, and I got a 'Bow ties are cool' shirt and finally TARDIS leggings and socks. I basically went all Doctor Who out. Nat laughed at how many Doctor Who stuff that I got. We went to the food court while Nat got food for herself I went to Panera and got Mac and cheese. I went back the food court to find Nat sitting at a table.

"Hey sorry I went to Panera and got Mac and cheese." I said

"I thought vampire don't eat." She whispered.

"We don't but I just love the Mac and cheese and it won't harm me at all. I can survive on human food too you know." I said

"I didn't know." She said

"Well now you know." I said and she laughed.

"You know I like you and Peter together you guys are so cute together." She said

"Thanks Nat." I said

"Now I want to buy you something sexy to show Peter what he has and to remind Loki and Bruce what they don't have." She said with a smirk and I smirked back. We headed to a dress store and picked out this amazingly sexy blood red dress that shows my curves with matching high heels. Nat paid for the dress and I got changed into it. Peter is going to be really surprised.

"You look amazing I think Peter will be really be impressed." Nat said

"I think so too." I said

"We should head back its 5 o'clock already." She said and I nodded. I picked up my stuff and headed outside with Nat to go home. We got into the elevator and talked too.

"I can't believe that all you bought was doctor who stuff." She said as we got off the elevator and I laughed.

"What can I say I'm a Whovian." I said and she laughed.

"Yes I know." She said

"Come on let's find the boys." I said and she nodded. I walked into the living room with Nat and I put my bags down.

"Caroline you look so amazing." Peter said

"Thank you." I said and I kissed his cheek. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"You look incredibly sexy and I'm proud of you." He said and I smiled. I left the room with a smile on my face.

Peter's POV

Caroline looked so sexy in that dress. I am one lucky man.

"Hey Peter you are one lucky man." Tony said and I smiled.

"Yeah I am very lucky." I said

"Hey Peter your girlfriend got a bunch of Doctor Who stuff when we went shopping." Natasha said and I laughed.

"That's my girl. I love her nerdy side." I said

"Hey Parker I heard that." Caroline said and I blushed.

"Nice Doctor Who outfit." I said and she smiled god I love that smile.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled again. She makes me so happy.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Thor your girlfriend is coming over." Tony said

"Yes she is." He said

"So who's your girlfriend?" I asked

"Her name is Jane Foster." He said and I nodded.

"What time is she coming?" I asked

"Any minute now." He said

"Got it." I said and went to find Peter. I found him the library. I got out a book and sat across from him.

"Hey Peter." I said and he jumped a little and I giggled.

"You scared me Caroline." He said

"Sorry not sorry." I said and he laughed.

"So how is your book?" I asked

"It's good." He said

"So." I said and walked over to him and placed his book on the table. I sat in front of him and gave him a smirk.

"That smirk makes you look sexy." He said

"Thanks." I said and kissed him.

"Hey Caroline Jane is-" Tony said and when we stopped kissing and looked up Tony had a smirk on his face.

"Bruce owns me ten bucks." Tony said and we laughed.

"Come on let's go." Peter said and I nodded. We walked hand in hand and into the leaving room.

"So you must be Caroline." The person next to Thor said.

"You must be Jane Foster." I said and she nodded.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Thor said and left with Peter.

"So Jane you are dating Thor correct?" I asked

"Yes that is correct. Thor has told me that you are dating Peter Parker." She said and I nodded.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" She asked

"Well I like to read, dance, and sing." I said

"I like to read too." She said. We talked for another two hours and now we're best friends.

"Let's go see what Peter and Thor are doing." I said and she nodded.

"Oh and by the way Thor told me that you could lift his hammer." She said

"Yeah I rather not talk about it." I said

"Why?" She asked

"Well let's just say I had a panic attack after I found out that I could." I said

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked." She said

"No it's ok." I said

Caroline..... Caroline..... Caroline

I ignored the whispering and continued looking for Peter and Thor. I found them in the library talking.

"Hey Peter." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Caroline." He said

"So Peter and I were thinking about having a double date tonight." Thor said

"Cool." I said

"Yeah that should be fun." Jane said

"Good now both of you go get ready we are leaving in an hour." Peter said and I nodded.

"Come on Jane you can borrow clothes from my closet." I said and we walked to my room. We got changed into our outfits in a half hour.

"Thanks for letting me borrow clothes." She said

"No problem." I said

"Let's go." She said and we linked arms and headed to where the boys were.

"Caroline you look beautiful." Peter said

"Thank you you don't look bad yourself." I said and winked.

"You look beautiful Jane." Thor said

"Thank you." She said

"So where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to a restaurant." Peter said

"Oooo awesome." I said. We had a lot of fun that night. We were laughing and telling stories and we had a great time.

3rd persons POV

Little did they know that someone was watching them the whole time. But the person who was watching them was more focused on Caroline more then anyone.

"I will have you Caroline. You belong with me and not Peter Parker. I will have you if its the last thing I do."


	15. Chapter 15

It's my favorite time of the year. Christmas!!!!!! I finally get to spend Christmas with people that are my family. I was putting the the gifts that I got for everyone under the tree when k felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Whatcha doing?" Peter asked

"Putting the gifts that I got for everyone under the tree." I said

"Look up." He said and I did. There it was a mistletoe. I smirked at him because I knew exactly what he was doing. I kissed him but it soon escalated to a make out session. We broke apart for air and I smiled.

"We'll finish this later." He said and I nodded.

"So what is your Aunt May doing for Christmas this year?" I asked

"Nothing really." He said

"Well she should spend Christmas with us." I said

"Ok I'll call her." He said

"Put her on speaker." I said and he nodded. The phone rang 3 times before Aunt May picked up.

"Hello Peter how are you?" She asked

"I'm doing good I'm here with Caroline." He said

"Hi Aunt May." I said

"Hey Caroline how are you?" She asked

"I'm doing good I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with us?" I asked

"Oh no I couldn't intrude." She began.

"No I insist I'll just go and ask Tony." I said and ran out of the room. I found Tony playing with his suits and blasting music. I turned down the music and he turned to me.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Sorry Tony but can Peter's Aunt May spend Christmas with us?" I asked

"Sure tell her to come by Stark Tower tomorrow." He said

"Thank you." I said and ran back to where Peter was.

"What did he say?" He asked

"He said sure and to come by Stark Tower tomorrow." I said

"Ok see you kids tomorrow." She said

"Bye Aunt May." We said and she hung up. I smirked at him and he laughed.

"What's with the smirk?" He asked

"I don't know." I said and he laughed. He looked into my eyes and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing you just look beautiful." He said

"If I could blush right now I would be blushing so hard." I said and he laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's only 9 o'clock at night." He said and I nodded.

"We should go to bed I'm tired." I said

"Oh yeah we will go to "bed"" He said and got what he meant.

"Then come on let's go." I said and grabbed his hand. Let's just say that night we had a lot of fun. 

Christmas Eve morning

"Peter it's Christmas Eve." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah it is." He said

"What time is Aunt May coming?" I asked

"12 o'clock and she's staying until tomorrow night." He said and I nodded.

"We should tell the rest of the team what's going on." I said and he nodded.

"Let's go find them then." He said and we started looking for them. It wasn't hard looking for them because they were all in the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Peter and I need to tell you something." I said and that got their attention.

"Ok what's up?" Nat said

"Well my Aunt May is spending Christmas with us because she has no one to spend it with. Ever since my Uncle Ben died she has no one except me." He said and he was about to cry. I rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's ok Peter." I said

"It was all my fault." He said

"No it wasn't Peter." I said

"Yes it was if only I hadn't stormed out of he house the he would still be alive." He said and cried harder.

"Peter it's not your fault. It was the person who shot is to blame." I said with my voice cracking. His face softened and he hugged me. We both just stood there and cried.

"Peter your shaking." I said

"I know I'm sorry for the break down guys." Peter said

"It's ok." Steve said

"I would break down too." Clint said

"Can we got back to our room please?" Peter whispered and I nodded. We went into our room and when I closed the door I turned to face him.

"What time is it?" He asked

"8:30." I said and he laid down on the bed.

"Come and lay down with me." He said and I nodded and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms spring my waist and put his head on my shoulder. We just laid there holding each other.

"I love you Peter." I said

"I love you too." He said

"I'll set my alarm for 10 o'clock." I said and he nodded. I kissed his forehead before we fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Caroline?" Peter said

"Yeah?" I said

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that." He said

"It's fine I would break down too." I said

"Did your parents die peacefully?" He asked

"No actually." I said

"What?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked

"Well." I took a breath.

Flashback

It was the third year into the civil war. I had just came home from school when I heard what happened to my dad.

"Hey mom I'm home." I said but got no response.

"Mom?" I asked then I heard crying. I walked to where my mom was.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked and she handed my the letter. I started to cry.

"Why did you have to die dad." I asked. A few months later a vampire came into my house but I didn't know that he was a vampire until he killed my mother. I watched him kill her. I was consumed with vengeance that I didn't know that he would turn me into one of him. But I gave up on searching for him until the night that he turned me.

"I didn't know I'm sorry." He said

"It's ok." I said

"We should get dressed Aunt May will be here in an hour." I said and he nodded. We got dressed and headed towards the elevators to meet Aunt May.

"Hey Aunt May." Peter said

"Hey Peter and hi Caroline you look lovely." She said and I smiled

"Thank you and you look good too." I said and she laughed.

"Ok so your room will be next to Peter and I's room. I will take your bag." I said and grabbed it before she could protest. I put her bag down and went back to Peter and her.

"Come on I want you to meet everyone." I said and grabbed her hand. I went to the living room and found no one. Then I went to the gym to see if anyone was there but I could only find Clint and Nat.

"Clint and Nat get over here I want you to meet someone." I said and they ran over here.

"Aunt May I would like you to meet Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Natasha and Clint this is Aunt May." I said

"Nice to meet you." Clint said

"Nice to meet you." Nat said

"Nice to meet you both." She said

"Do you know where everyone else is?" I asked.

"Well Steve is in the kitchen with Loki and Thor making cookies. Bruce and Tony are in the lab like always." Nat said and I laughed.

"Only Tony and Bruce would be in the lab on Christmas Eve." I said

"Yeah that's typical Tony and Bruce for you." Clint said and we all laughed.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and walked to the lab.

"Tony and Bruce." I said and they looked up.

"What do you want Caroline?" Tony asked

"Well I wanted you two to meet Aunt May." I said

"Come back in an hour." Tony said. I turned to Aunt May and Peter.

"Give me 30 seconds." I said and walked back into the lab. I grabbed Tony by the ear and he yelped.

"You are going to meet her now and not in an hour." I harshly whispered.

"Ok ok I'll meet her." He said

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Peter you can come in now." I yelled and he walked in.

"Aunt May this is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Tony, Bruce this is Aunt May." I said

"Nice to meet you." Tony and Bruce said at the same time.

"Same here." Aunt May said. We walked to the kitchen next.

"Steve, Loki, and Thor this is Aunt May. Aunt May this is Steve, Loki, and Thor." I said

"Nice to meet you all." She said

"Nice to meet you." They said at the same time.

"Caroline can you taste this cookie dough?" Steve asked

"Sure." I said and tasted it.

"This is good." I said

"Aunt May taste this." I said and she did.

"It's delicious." She said. We stayed in the kitchen until the cookies were done. When they were all cooled down we each had one and they were really good.

"Good job guys." I said and gave them high fives.

"Caroline I have nothing to wear come and help me." Nat said

"Ok Nat I'm coming." I said

"Is Jane coming Thor?" I asked

"Yes she is." He said

"Yay I get to see my best friend." I said and went to help Nat. A few minutes later I got her dressed. We walked to the living room and I saw Jane.

"Merry Christmas Jane." I said

"Merry Christmas to you too." She said. The party was so much fun. We joked around, opened gifts, sang Christmas songs, and played games. Christmas Day was just like the day before. I'm so glad that I had spent this Christmas with everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Today is Peter and I's one year anniversary. I'm so excited because Peter told me that he planned our anniversary date. Jane and Nat are helping me get ready and I'm a little nervous.

"I can't believe that you and Peter are together for a year already." Nat said

"I know I can't believe it either." I said

"So where is Peter taking you this fine evening?" Jane asked.

"I don't know he wouldn't say. He said it was a surprise." I said

"I see then." She says.

"Are yo nervous?" Nat asked

"A little bit." I said

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Nat said

"I'm happy that you and Bruce are together." I said

"Thank you. I'm happy too." She says

"I still can't get over the fact that you can never have kids." I said

"I know it sucks but a least I don't have to worry about getting my period anymore." She said

"Yeah me too. Ever since I was changed I have lost that too." I said

"Enough with the depressing talk you have a big date tonight." Jane said

"Yeah that's true." I said

"Let's get you finished and dolled up." Nat said and they started up again.

Peter's POV

I'm in the living room with the guys because I'm waiting for Caroline to finish getting ready. I can't wait for Caroline to see what I have planned for tonight.

"So Peter what do you have planned for your anniversary date?" Steve asked

"I'm taking Caroline to a fancy restaurant and then a horse and carriage ride in Central Park." I said

"Nice." He said

"You know you are a very lucky man Peter." Thor said

"Thank you." I said

Caroline's POV

"There all done." Jane said and I smiled.

"You look amazing." Nat said

"Thanks." I said

"Now let's go." Jane said and I went to where Peter was.

"Hey Peter you ready?" I asked and he smiled.

"You look amazing." He said

"Why thank you." I said

"Let's go." He said and I smiled. We went to a fancy restaurant and had the most amazing dinner I have ever had. Next we took a walk around Central Park. This anniversary was amazing.

"I had a great time tonight." I said as we walked to our room.

"Yeah me too." He said and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Caroline Tony wants you in the lab." JARVIS said

"Ok tell Tony I'm coming." I said. I super sped over to the lab. I opened the door and saw Bruce and Tony with sad faces on.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Caroline sit down we need to show you something." Tony said

"Ok." I said

"Don't say anything just watch what we caught on tape." Bruce said and I nodded.

Video tape

"Nat I don't know what to do." Peter said

"What's wrong Peter?" She asked

"It's just that I don't know if I still love Caroline." He said and my heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I think I love someone else." He said

"Who Peter?" She asked.

"You." He said and my mouth opened.

"Well that's a good thing because I like you too." She said

"What about you and Bruce?" He asked

"Don't worry about him." She said and they kissed.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." Tony said

"Nat broke up with me yesterday and we found this footage this morning." Bruce said

"When was the footage recorded?" I asked.

"About a week ago." Tony said

"Get the others in here now Jarvis but don't let Peter and Natasha know." Tony said

"Right away sir." JARVIS said and I let out a heavy breath.

"I'm going to punch Peter so hard in the face it isn't funny." Tony said. Tony has become more protective of me lately and we have become close too.

"Thanks Tony but I'm pretty sure I can do more damage to him than you." I said

"Probably." He said and I laughed.

"So you called us here because..." Steve said

"Because we have something to show you guys and lets just say your not going to like it." Tony said and they nodded. When they all saw the footage they were all furious.

"How can they just do that. I thought that Caroline and Nat were best best friends." Clint said

"I don't know." Tony said

"Did they think we wouldn't find out about this?" Thor asked

"Probably they thought that they could." Tony said

"Well now we know why they were being so quiet around each other." Loki said

"But this doesn't make any sense I thought that Peter and Caroline were meant for each other." Steve said

"I guess not." Bruce said

"So Bruce." Steve said

"Yeah?" He asked

"You guys broke up?" Steve asked

"Yeah we did." He said

"Why so quiet Caroline?" Clint asked.

"Because there is no point in getting mad over him. He'll come to his sense eventually." I said

"Your taking this better than I thought you would." Bruce said

"Yeah me too." I said

"I'm so sorry Caroline I knew you loved him." Loki said

"It's ok Loki." I said. I put my hand over my mouth and started crying. I was crying quietly at first and then I started bawling.

"Hey everyone how's it going?" I heard Peter asked. I looked up and saw him and Nat holding hands and smiling. I started to cry even harder.

Loki's POV

"Hey everyone how's it going?" Peter asked. He was holding Natasha's hand and I was disgusted. Caroline was crying even harder now. I looked at Natasha's smirking face and Peter's happy smile. I just wanted to smack both of their faces off.

"Get out." Steve said

"What?" Peter asked

"I said GET OUT." He yelled and they ran away. I smirked because they got scared off. I saw Tony leaving for some  
reason and he looked really mad.

"Tony where are you going?" Steve asked

"To go scream at them." He said and he walked out.

"Caroline their gone." Clint said and she just kept her head down. About an hour later Tony walked back in.

"So what happened?" Caroline asked.

"Well let's just say that Peter moved all of his stuff out of your room and he is sleeping on the couch from now on. Nat is pretty angry at me but I don't care." Tony said

"Thank you Tony." Caroline said and hugged him.

"Your welcome." He said

"Well it's getting pretty late so we should get some sleep." Steve said

"I agree." Caroline said

"Goodnight everyone." She said and left. Man I'm going to cheer her up tomorrow.

"Well that happened." Thor said and I laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on Caroline why don't you come to Asgard with me and Thor. It will help you get over Peter and Natasha being all cute and disgusting with each other." Loki said

"I know your trying to help Loki but I just don't want to go." I said

"Come on it's been a month since they've been together and all your doing is torturing yourself with seeing them around all the time." He said

"Loki I..." I said

"Oh no your going and I already packed your bag." Tony said.

"Really??" I asked

"Yes really. Caroline you need to leave New York for a while." He said

"How long?" I asked

"A week tops." He said

"Fine I'll go to Asgard for a week." I said

"Good we leave at noon." Loki said and walked off.

"Ok so what am I going to tell the others?" I asked

"I'll just say that you went with Loki and Thor to Asgard to get your mind off  
of things." Tony said

"Ok." I said

"Stop it Peter." I heard Nat say.

"Oh great." I said

"I'll stop once you kiss me." Peter said and I cringed.

"Lady Caroline time to go." Thor said

"Coming." I said and looked at Tony.

"See you in a week kiddo." Tony said and I nodded at him. 

"You ready?" Loki asked.

"Yes I am." I said


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome to Asgard." Loki said

"Wow this place is amazing." I said and they chuckled.

"Come on Caroline I want you to meet our parents." Thor said

"I'm coming." I said

"But first." Loki said

"What?" I asked

"We have to get her dressed in the proper asgardian attire." He said with a smirk.

"Fine." I said

"Lady Sif." Thor said

"Yes Thor." She said

"Change Lady Caroline into asgardian dress." He said

"Come on Caroline I have the perfect dress for you." She said and I followed her.

"Close your eyes and don't look until I say so." She said and I nodded.

"So what brings you to Asgard?" She asked

"Well my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend are acting all cute and it hurts because he told me that he loved me. My best friend Tony told me that I have to get out of New York for a while so I came here with Loki and Thor." I said

"I'm sorry how long are you staying here for?' She asked 

"It's ok and for like a week or so." I said

"Well while your staying here come and find me if you need to talk." She said

"Thanks." I said

"Now we are going to put on your dress so you can open your eyes." She said and I gasped.

"You like it?" She asked

"Love it so far." I said

"Ok so I'm going to put the dress on and then I will put on your jewelry." She said and I nodded. 20 minutes later I am fully dressed in a beautiful red gown with matching heels.

"Ok come on let's go and find Thor and Loki." She said and I nodded. We walked into the throne room and we saw them with two other people. Loki looked back and saw me, his eyes lit up and he smiled. He walked rather quickly towards me and Sif. He took my hand and smiled.

"Come on Caroline I want you to meet my parents." He said and I nodded.

"Father, mother this is Caroline. Caroline this is my mother and father." He said

"it's nice to meet you Caroline. I'm Frigga and this is my husband Odin." She said

"It's nice to meet you both." I said

"Loki told us that you will be staying for a week is that true?" Odin asked

"Yes." I said

"Well you can stay longer if you want. We have a feast tonight for celebrating Thor's birthday you can come if you like." He said

"Sure I'd love too." I said

"Can you sing at the feast tonight?" Thor asked

"Sure why not." I said

"Thank you." He said

"Your welcome." I said


	21. Chapter 21

I'm getting ready for Thor's party. I'm excited because I get to see how Thor and Loki really party. 

"Hey Caroline are you ready?" Sif asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said

"You look nice." She said

"Thank you." I said. We walked to the great hall where Thor was celebrating his birthday. There was music playing, people eating, drinking ale, dancing, talking, and having fun.

"Lady Caroline you came." Thor said

"Wouldn't miss it. Happy birthday." I said

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I own Jane a dance." He said

"Have fun." I said while laughing. Sif disappeared off to somewhere so I'm just standing here not knowing what to do.

"Now my question is why would a girl like you be standing around at a party not knowing what to do?" I turned around and saw Loki standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Loose the smirk Loki." I said

"Oh someone is a little sassy." He said

"I try." I said and we laughed.

"So care for a drink." He said

"Don't mind if I do." I said and followed him. We just talked for hours until it was time to eat. After we ate I sang "Walkashame" by Meghan Trainer.

"That was amazing." Thor said

"Thank you." I said

"So Caroline Thor told me about what happened with Peter. I'm so sorry." Jane said

"It's ok. I'm over it." I said

"Don't think about that bastard." Loki said

"I'm not and I won't." I said

"Good." He said with a smile. Thor and Jane looked at each other and smiled. Ok a little weird. A slow dance started to play and Thor and Jane went on the dance floor. Loki cleared his throat for some reason.

"Caroline may I have this dance?" He asked

"Yes you can." I said and smiled. We danced and I felt happy for the first time in a month. I smiling while swaying to the music with Loki. When the party ended I was tired. Loki walked me back to my room and told me goodnight. The rest of the week went rather fast but on the day before we left something happened that I never expected to happen. Something that will scare me for a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

Tony's POV

Caroline, Loki, and Thor are coming home today and I'm so happy that they are coming home. Jane sent me a picture of Caroline and Loki slow dancing with each other. I gotta show everyone. I looked around got Bruce first and of course he's in the lab.

"Oh Bruce I have to show you something." I said

"What is it Tony?" He asked

"Jane sent me a picture of Caroline and Loki slowing dancing with each other." I said

"Let me see." He said and I showed him the picture.

"Wow and awwwww. She looks so happy." He said

"I know. Do you know where Steve is? I have to show him this." I asked

"I don't know maybe the training room." He said

"Of course." I said and left the lab.

Bruce's POV

Well at least Caroline looks happy. I was so sad that she was so upset. She has become my best friend the past few months. Well she's become everyone's best friend by now. I wish I could have cheered her up but at least she's happy again.

Tony's POV again

I walked into the training room to find Steve there. This is really no surprise he's always in here whenever he has free time.

"Hey Steve I have a picture to show you." I said

"What is it?" He said

"Here this will explain everything." Is aid while handing him the phone.

"She's finally happy." He said while smiling.

"I know I'm happy that she's happy. So do you know where Clint is? I have to show him this." I said

"I don't know. I'll help you find him." He said and I nodded.

Steve's POV

Im glad that Caroline is happy. She has become like a sister to me and I hated seeing her so upset over Peter and Natasha. I'm just glad that she's finally happy even if it's with Loki.

Tony's POV again

"Hey Clint we need to show you something." I said

"What is it now Tony?" Clint asked annoyed.

"See this picture for yourself." I said while handing him the phone.

"Ok. This is very interesting." He said

"Yes it is." Steve said

Clint's POV

I'm happy that she's finally happy. Peter and Natasha were getting annoying after a while. Sometime I just want to punch them but I don't because I don't want them to be mad at me. Caroline has become my best friend the past few months. 

Tony's POV again

"See." I said

"Yes I do." He said

"What time is Caroline,Thor, and Loki supposed to be back?" Steve said. I heard a thump from upstairs.

"I think their back." I said

"Yeah I think so too." Clint said 

Loki's POV

What I find weird is that Caroline hasn't been talking for the past day and a half. I don't know what is going on with her but I'm going to find out. When we got back Caroline just walked out of the room which I find really weird.

"What's up with her?" Thor asked

"i have no idea brother but we are going to find out." I said

"What is going on with Caroline. When I said hi to her she just kept on walking." Tony said

"I don't know . She hasn't been talking the past day and a half." Thor said

"Don't worry Tony we are going to find out what's wrong with her." I said

"Thanks Loki." He said

"Your welcome." I said

Caroline's POV

"Caroline I need to talk to you." Loki said 

"What do you want Loki?" I asked 

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked 

"Because your father told me to never see or talk to you again. You see I can't do that I care about you to much and I think I'm in love with you." I said


	23. Chapter 23

He just stood there not saying a word. I don't know how to feel or how to respond.

"Loki say something." I said

"Caroline I love you too. I've loved you for a while now and I'm so happy." He said and I smiled.

"So what does this mean?" I asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Yes." I said and he smiled.

"We should tell the others." He said and I nodded. We walked into the kitchen and everyone was there.

"Ok guys we have something to tell you." I said

"Ok what is it?" Tony asked

"Me and Loki are dating." I said and he grinned.

"As long as your happy I'm happy. Loki you better not hurt her or I'll kick your ass." He said

"Not worry I wouldn't dream of it." He said with a smiled and I smiled back.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been two wonderful years since Loki and I became a couple and I'm happy as ever. He makes me feel so special and loved. We are having our 2 year anniversary and the girls are helping me get ready.

"So you and Loki have been together for two years already it's crazy." Jane said

"I know I can'r believe it either." I said

"Me and Thor have been talking about getting married." She said

"That's amazing." I said

"Yeah he proposed to me last night." She said while blushing.

"Well finally took him long enough." I said

"Well you are all dolled up. So go and show Loki how hot you can dress." Jane said

"Thanks Jane." I said

"You know sometimes people it doesn't work out that well for people." Nat said

"What?!" I said

"Peter and I broke up last night." She said

"I'm so sorry." I said

"It's ok." She said

"Now go have fun." She said

"Thanks." I said and supersped down the stairs.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said and I smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said and he smiled.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked

"Well we are going to Asgard and take a walk." He said and I smiled.

"That's perfect." I said and before I knew it we were in Asgard. It's just as I remember it. We started walking and Loki was rather quiet this evening.

"Loki are you ok? Your very quiet." I said

"I'm fine my love I'm just a little nervous." He said

"Why are you nervous my love?" I said

"Caroline I love you so much and I don't know where I would be if you didn't come along. What I'm saying is that I love you and I would love to spend the rest of eternity with you. So Caroline will you do m the honor in becoming my wife." He said on one knee.

"Yes Loki a thousand times yes." I said and we kissed. I looked at the ring and it was truly beautiful.

"I love you Caroline." He said

"And I you." I said and we kissed again.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm so happy for you and Loki." Jane said

"Thank you I'm happy for you and Thor too."I said and she smiled

"So you need help to plan this wedding. It's not everyday that a vampire and Asgardian get married." Ant said as she walked in.

"Very true." I said and we laughed.

"So any ideas for the dress?" Jane asked

"No idea but I have time." I said

"Who is invited?" Nat asked

"Well you guys of course because your the only family I are left." I said and they got quiet.

"Enough of the sad stuff ladies. I don't need my bride to be sad." Loki said and I smiled.

"We are trying to plan the wedding Loki." Jane said

"We haven't even set a date yet." He said

"That's what I was about to say before you walked in my love." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well we can start with what colors you want." Jane said

"I want purple for the bridesmaids dresses." I said

"White." He said

"Good colors." Nat said

"Thanks." I said


	26. Chapter 26

Caroline's POV

Today is the day, the day I've been waiting my whole life for. Today I'm marrying the love of my life Loki. It's going to be a simple wedding and I'm very grateful. Jane, Nat, Darcey, and Sif are helping me with my makeup and hair.

"You look beautiful."Jane said

"thank you." I said

"Now time for the dress Caroline." Nat said and I smiled. I changed into my dress and it fit me perfectly. I stepped out after I changed and they gasped.

"You look stunning Caroline." Jane said

"Absolutely beautiful." Nat said

"Loki is one lucky guy." Darcey said

"You look amazing." Sif said

"Thank you." I said and looked out the window

"Are you ok?" Jane asked

"Yeah I'm fine just wedding jitters." I said

"Your going to be fine." Nat said

"I just hope Loki isn't freaking out." I said

Loki's POV

"I'm freaking out." I said and Thor chuckled.

"You'll be fine brother." He said

"Yeah I mean come one its just Caroline." Tony said

"Who is a vampire and can kick but when she's pissed off." Bruce said while laughing.

"Thanks guys your such help." I said

"You'll be fine don't worry." Clint said

"Don't gets cold feet on us." Tony said

"I won't and never will." I said

"So Thor you and Jane are finally getting married." Steve said

"Yeah finally." Thor said. I looked out the window deep in thought. I hope Caroline is alright.


	27. Chapter 27

Caroline's POV

I was so nervous for this. Tony is going to walk me down the isle and give me away since he is the only father figure in my life. I'm so nervous right now that I'm passing around waiting which feels like forever.

"Stop passing Caroline you'll be fine." Jane said

"I'm just so nervous what if he leaves me next week, what if I mess up and he'll be mad at me forever, what if..." I said

"Caroline stop freaking yourself out." Darcey said and I took a deep breath. The music started to play so I know it's time. Jane, Nat, Darcey, and Sif walked out before me, they are my bridesmaids. I walked out to see Tony smiling at me.

"You ready for this?" He asked and I nodded. Once the doors opened and I saw Loki standing there smiling at me all of my worries and doubts went away and I smiled at him. I can see my parents smiling at me and I can see my brother too. Once I got to the alter Tony kissed my cheek and I grabbed Loki's hand smiling.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Caroline and Loki. If anyone had any objections to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. The room is silent and I smile.

"Good now the bride and groom have written their own vows. Caroline you speak first." He said

"Loki where do I start. You have given me the best two years of my life and I am happy to become your wife. I love you so much that words can't describe it. I will forever love you and be by your side at all times. You cheer me up when I'm sad and make me laugh with Thor when you get drunk. (everyone laughs) I will be loyal and loving to you and will forgive you when we get into fights and when you mess up. I have waited for this day all my life and I'm happy to be calling you my husband. I love you and forever will."

"Caroline where do I start. You are good to me and I know I don't deserve that. You are my world and I will treat you right don't you worry about that. I will be by your side at all times, through thick and thin, and in the toughest of time I will forever love you and keep you safe. I have waited for the day to call you my wife and finally that day has come. I love you and forever will."

"Loki do you take Caroline to be your wife."

"I do." Loki said

"Caroline do you take Loki as your husband."

"I do." I said while smiling.

"Through the power vested in me and the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." We kissed and everyone was cheering. I was so happy to finally call Loki my husband.


	28. Chapter 28

Caroline's POV

I'm finally married to the man of my dreams and I can't stop smiling.

"Are you ready Caroline?" He asked

"Yes." I said and smiled.

''Now for the newly weds first dance.'

The music started to play and I smiled at Loki and I was finally happy.

"You look amazing by the way." Loki said and I smiled

"You don't look bad yourself husband." I said

"I can get used to that." He said while pulling me closer to him. I chuckled at this and smiled. Once the song was over everyone clapped. Everyone danced the night away and we laughed.


End file.
